


Don't fall asleep (without me)!

by snailcatpuppy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailcatpuppy/pseuds/snailcatpuppy
Summary: Mammon visits a sleepy mc.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	Don't fall asleep (without me)!

It was getting late, and you were already in your pajamas, when your D.D.D. lit up. At the same time, there was a knock at the door. One of the brothers, probably. You picked up the phone to Mammons voice, the echo muffled by the door.  
"Yo! Open up! You can't just leave the great Mammon waiting!"  
You sighed and got up, considering your outfit for a moment.  
"I'm in my pajamas." You told him, just to warn him. I mean, you were still modest, but you weren't wearing makeup or anything. You had gotten permission to join Asmo in his daily facial care ceremony, and you wondered briefly if he would notice.  
"Ah! Whatever, just let me in."  
You wanted to giggle. He sounded so cute when he pretends not to be flustered. You do live together, so there's nothing to really be ashamed of, right?  
You unlocked the door and let the devil into your bedroom and closed the door behind him.  
"So what's up?" You mumbled, a little bit hazily  
"The Great Mammon decides when it's time to sleep!" He states, as you suppress a yawn.  
"Couldn't sleep, huh?" You ask, sitting on the bed anyways.  
"Don't ignore me!" He tries not to pout.  
"I'm not sleeping, just getting comfortable." You assured him, patting the bedside closest to him. "And I'm definitely not going to ignore you." You wink. Mammon visibly blushes, and you think there's no way he doesn't know you like him.

"Well that's good, because the Sandman didn't show up tonight and you get to keep me company!"  
"So... You couldn't sleep?"  
"What? Absolutely not! I mean, I'm awake because I want to be." He defended himself.  
"Mammon, do you want to have a sleepover?" You prodded him as he sat down, finally.  
"I mean, if that's what you want to call it, but I'm not sleeping." He reminded you.  
"Then what's with the sleepover supplies?" You asked, poking at his fancy designer bag with a toothbrush sticking out. Even the toothbrush looked expensive, and as you reached for it, Mammon went to grab the bag, and the pouch and its contents spilled on the floor. Immediately, you both bent down to pick it up and bonked your foreheads together like a pair of fools.  
"Damn it!" Mammon grouched, rubbing his forehead.  
"Are you okay?" You reached out to touch his face gently.  
"Of course I'm fine! Like a mere human could hurt me so easily." He turned his head away, and you picked up the contents. A phone charger, toothbrush, toothpaste,  
"Goldie!" He held your hand with his, which was warm and soft, but strong. You teased him, pulling your hand back and making him flinch.  
"So you do sleep with it, huh?" You smirked at him, giving it back.  
"Well I'm not just going to leave her all alone!" He cradled his card and comforted it. It was kind of cute. You reached into the bag and found a pair of dollar sign gold boxers. "Well what are you waiting for? Go change into your pajamas already." You tossed him the shorts and his face turned red. "Hey! Don't go digging through my stuff!" He frowned, clutching his bag to his chest. "Besides, I'm not sleeping, I told you!" "Well, I'm not letting you under the covers unless you get changed." You told him, not wanting to get your bedsheets dirty. "Fine. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna go to sleep or anything." He gave up, picking up the rest of his things and shoving them into his bag. "Well I plan on getting a good night's rest, but if you just want to watch me sleep, go right ahead." You shrugged. "What's that supposed to mean? You think I'm some sort of creepy pervert like Asmo or something? Because I'm definitely not." He proclaimed. "I'll just stay up and add some stuff from Akuzon to my wishlist, probably." "How brave of you, keeping watch over me." You teased him. "Well, you should feel honored." He puffed up his chest, trying to ignore the blush still creeping along his cheeks. Quickly, he got up and headed to the bathroom. You yawned and got under the covers, nuzzling into the pillows. Mammon came back into the room, in his dollar sign boxers, and a black shirt with the words "I'm a luxury few can afford" in gold cursive. "Hey!" He pouted. "You can't be going to bed yet!" "Why not?" You drowsily mumbled. "I didn't say so!" He crossed his arms at you, trying to seem tough. "Can you turn off the lights for me anyways? Pretty please?" You asked as sweetly as you could. "Fine. But you can't go to sleep until I say so, got it?" He walked over to the light switch. "Mhm." You nodded, and the room went dark, except for Mammon's D.D.D. which he used to navigate back to the bed. You lifted the blankets, and felt his weight on the bed besides you. Under to covers, you could feel his warmth, despite him leaving you some space. You quickly closed that space, putting your head up against his shoulder. He froze. "What are you doing?" He stuttered, not moving away. "Just getting comfortable." You assured him, letting your hand rest under your head, and the contact made Mammon shiver despite the warmth. A long moment passed in silence, and you decided to pull away and give him some space. "No." His hand went to rest on yours. "I mean, if that's what makes you feel comfortable, then you don't have to stop." Even in the darkness you could still tell he was flustered, despite his attempts not to sound nervous. "You sure?" You gently squeezed his hand. "I'm positive." He squeezed back. You let your head roll back down to his shoulder, and his grip slowly loosened, but neither of you let go. His heart beat fast, and you smiled into his chest. "If you want to go to sleep now, I won't stop you." He spoke quietly.


End file.
